A computing device such as, for example, a smartphone or a personal digital assistant operates according to firmware running on the device. From time to time the firmware may require updating. Firmware updates may be required to improve the operation of the computing device by, for example, enabling existing functionality to operate more efficiently or correcting malfunctioning functionality so that it operates as intended. Additionally or alternatively, a firmware update may be required to provide a new device functionality. One way to update the firmware of a computing device is by using a firmware over-the-air (FOTA) update.